The beginning of my weird, twisted, messed up life
by Hanalue
Summary: This was inspired by Hush, Hush by Miss Fitzpatrick! Thank you! Please look! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! (I DON'T USUALLY BEG!) RATED T CUZ I LUV TACOS
1. Chapter 1

COPYRIGHT HANALUE2202 2013

**Hi peoples! Ok, so I really liked "Hush, Hush" by Becca Fitzpatrick, and I decided to write a little story of my own about a mysterious fallen angel that I decided to call Raphael. I hope you enjoy it. ^_^**

Have you ever believed that you had seen something that you didn't want to see, that you weren't supposed to see? Did that something tend to have wings that were black, and crooked, and looked like they were molting? Did you believe it? Or did you just say to yourself that you were imagining it, and went about your day?

I have one thing to say to you: That was real.

A few months ago, I would've never believed I had seen it either. I would've shrugged it off and went about my business. But it's kind of hard to go about your business when you know that thing wants to kill you.

* * *

"Emery!" I groaned, and rolled out of bed. "Emery!" my mother called for the second time. I groaned again. I hated Mondays. I _hated_ them. "EMERY! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED, AND EAT YOUR TOAST, OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE." I called, "Alright I'm up, Mom, I'm up." I quickly got out of bed, pulled on some of my skinny jeans, and a T-shirt. I grabbed my sneakers, hustled them on, and brushed my hair.

I quickly put on deodorant, and started down the stairs. I grabbed my bag, a piece of toast, and went out the door. I chewed my toast furiously, and walked to school.

My best friend, Korra Harris, was waiting for me by the door. "Hey," I said. "Hey," she said, smiling. Korra was the total opposite of me. While she has the same personality as me, we look nothing alike. I'm really tall, and built, and I have black hair that cascades down my shoulders. It's really curly, and refuses to lie flat, even after a shower. I have bright brown eyes, and I have freckles that cover my cheeks, my arms, and my nose.

Korra is kind of short, and really skinny. She has bleached blond hair that doesn't hold a curl, and basically just falls down her shoulders. She has dark blue eyes, and she doesn't have a single freckle as far as I can see.

I smiled back weakly, indicating how tired I was. She pouted. "GIRL! You didn't have your coffee this morning! I told you to have some!" I rolled my eyes. Korra is all about coffee. The girl is obsessed with it. Every morning, she has at _least _three cups each morning, and then she has about three more in the afternoon. She even stashes little coffee containers in her backpack.

I opened the door, and said, "Age before beauty." I grinned triumphantly while she glared, and followed her inside.

* * *

I was taking notes in Mr. Bates' class when there was a knock on the door. I hardly looked up, and kept writing in my notes. Mr. Bates stepped out of the room for a minute, and the room suddenly went up in whispers. Honestly, I hated this class, because it was History, my very worst subject. Right now, we were learning about the bible, and what many different beliefs there were. Funny thing to talk about in history, I know, but someone had asked a question, and the conversation had stuck.

I doodled on my page, drawing a little heart with wings, and a halo. I put a little detail into the wings, and put a little shadow in the crease where the two sides of the hearts met up at the top. I carefully made the outside bolder.

I heard the door come open, and the sound of Mr. Bates' footsteps, but they were followed by new footsteps. My brow furrowed, but I kept my eyes on my heart. I carefully traced the wings with a darker shade of pencil. I had gone to the halo when I heard the new footsteps come up beside me. Then I heard Mr. Bates say, "You can sit over there, Mr. Kardoski. Beside Miss Evans." I seethed in anger at Mr. Bates, but I could see how he would put someone beside me. I was quiet, and didn't talk much, and my table was the only one with another available seat.

I just wished it hadn't been a guy that had sat down next to me.

I tucked my hair out from behind my ear, and made a curtain of hair between me, and the guy sitting next to me. Even though I hadn't talked to him, I already hated him, as I did almost every guy in the class. I peeked out at him from behind my hair, and my heart started to pump.

He was looking at me. No, not looking, but just out right staring. His hair was pure black, and sticking up, all in tiny spikes. There was no sign of hair gel, but it looked like his hair just refused to stay flat. His eyes were so dark I couldn't see the pupils, a sort of onyx color. His face was expressionless, and his complexion was pale. He was dressed in black, all black, and not one other color was on him that wasn't black except for his skin, and his lips. His lips were sort of pink, and they were a straight line right now. I blushed furiously, and turned back to my doodle. My hand was shaking, and I scribbled on the halo. I cursed at myself quietly, and erased the whole thing. I let out a breath of irritation, and started over again.

* * *

It seemed like forever before the final bell rang, and as soon as I heard it, I was out of there in a flash. I quickly went to my locker, and shoved everything in it, grabbing my other library book. I closed it, and set my forehead against the locker door, closing my eyes, and breathing until my breath was even. Then I hit my locker, irritated. How could I just go, and melt over some stranger? I glared at the tile floor, and walked to front doors.

I was just out the door when I was hit by something on the side of my face. I instantly sprawled out on the concrete, and dropped my books. I heard giggling, but I was dizzy, so I stayed lying down on the concrete. I felt a hot tear run down my cheek. I felt my face, and instantly pulled my hand back. Hot pains hot up the side of my face, and I held in a scream. I sat up, and opened my non-swollen eye to see where I had dropped my books. I spotted them a few feet away, and I crawled over to them, picking them up. I felt a tear come out of my swollen eye.

I crawled over to my last book to pick it up, but someone beat me to it. I looked up, and internally groaned. The guy from History was standing up, my book in his hand. I got up off my knees, and said quietly as he handed me my book, "Thank you." He nodded, and then noticed my eye, saying, "What happened to your eye?"

I didn't answer, just kept my head down, and looked down at the concrete, holding my cheek. "Emery, what happened to your cheek?" he asked. He knew my name?

I expected him to know my last name, but not my first name. Weird. "Nothing," I muttered. "I got to go. Goodbye." I quickly walked away from him down the sidewalk, and towards my house. I could feel his eyes boring into my head, but I didn't dare look back. I walked up the steps, and opened the door. The scent of my house flooded my nose. I walked inside, and closed the door behind me.

**OK SO PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME HOW I DID! I'M NOT REALLY GOOD AT THIS STUFF, AND I'M A LITTLE NEW! PLEASE DON'T COPY MY STUFF GUYS! IT'S MINE! XP SO PLZ review! P.S. I KNOW THIS IS SHORT, AND IT'S BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE TO WRITE LONG STORIES, I LIKE TO BREAK THEM INTO SMALL PARTS. XD OK SO, YEAH...**

**PATCH IS TELLING ME TO SIGN OFF NOW. SO IS NORA. -.- ALRIGHT WELL SAY BYE AT LEAST!**

Both together: "BYE!"


	2. Chapter 2

I walked to the stairs, and sighed. My sister had left her dirty panties on the stairs. I wrinkled my nose, and stepped around it as I made my way up. I could hear music coming out of my sister's room, and I could tell she was singing to the music. I made my way to my room, where the door was agape.

I stared at it. My door was never open, because I had specifically told my mom and my sister that they couldn't come in because I was afraid they would open the door and see me naked as I changed in the morning for school.

I quickly jogged into the room, looking for anything that was out of place; the sheets were still in place, my books on their shelves, and my clothes still in my closet. I sighed, and sat down on my beanbag chair. I almost laughed as I remembered one of my friends saying that it looked like a lumpy boob. I was about to lie on my bed when I found what was out of place:

There was a little piece of paper sticking out from under my covers. I quickly grabbed it, but hesitated to open it. The writer had obviously made it in a perfect fold, so much so that I didn't want to break its perfection. But my curiosity got the better of me, and I folded it open very carefully.

Remember that old saying that curiosity killed the cat? Yeah, well, at this point, I felt like my nine lives had just expired.

In perfect script, the note read:

_You should be careful who you bump into. _

Bump into? Who did I bump—oh my god. That guy was stalking me or something?! How did he get into my room?! It was always locked! I quickly crumpled the note, and threw it in the trash. I didn't care for its perfection anymore, knowing who it was from. I stuck my tongue out at the trashcan like a child.

I strode over to my closet, and picked out something to wear for tonight. I was going to Korra's sweet sixteen, and I wanted to look cute. I quickly picked out my blue sweater, my black leggings, my sparkly black skirt, and my converse. I ruffled my hair a bit, and flicked my bangs to the side. If Korra were here, she would totally approve. I grinned, and was so busy looking at how gorgeous I was that I almost didn't notice the black shadow in the corner of the mirror. I quickly turned around, but there was nobody there. I shivered, suddenly cold, and shrugged my elbow gloves on.

I walked out of my room, and told my sister, "Jona! I'm going to Korra's party! Be back soon, and don't even think about doing experiments with the hairspray!"

She yelled over her music, "Okay!" and I left the hall. I grabbed my jacket, and walked out the door, waiting for Korra's car to arrive to pick me up.

* * *

Korra looked all serious when she pulled into my driveway. She looked me dead in the eyes, and said, "I've got some serious news, Emery."

I swallowed. Almost all of her serious news was bad, except for the time that she kissed Steve Ramble in fifth grade. I wasn't jealous, and, to this very day, I had my eyes trained on someone else, anyway.

She said each word slowly. "I found out . . . that someone likes you, and he's cute. Well, he is to you."

I stared at her, willing her to continue, and she rolled her eyes, and said, "Kent McKuller has asked you out on a dinner-date on Friday." She says this like she's delivering news of her pregnant mother going into labor.

I stared at her, shell-shocked. I've liked Kent since that day that he saved me from Steve Ramble in third grade, and now he chooses to notice me? I was too happy to say anything harsh, though. Korra then said, "I'm going with you with my boyfriend, of course, to make sure no funny business goes on." I blushed, and said in his defense, "He hardly gets in trouble. Have you heard from my mother how proud she is of that boy? She never talks about me that way, ever! She says she's proud of his report cards, and his clean records! I am too! At least he's not a butthole like every other boy in our class!"

Korra opened her mouth, and I thought that she was going to cuss me out about calling her boyfriend a butthole, but instead she said, "We're here."

I looked up, and my stomach filled with dread. Guess who decided to show up? Tall, dark, scary—yeah, you guessed it. Mr. I-put-a-note-on-your-pillow-like-a-stalker was here. Yaayy. (Warning: major sarcasm use ahead.)

**How was this? I would like to give a shout-out to the ones who decided to review my stuff, even though I knew it was crap:**

**DallasBreanne, who said that I did really well. I want to thank you! :)**

**Anonymous259, who said that it was really good. Sorry I didn't update sooner, by the way. XP**

**BeautifulOblivion4212, who gave me a compliment, along with about how she's been sick for that past week, and said she read the books. ^_^**

**Thank you all! And please review, guyz! I really want them! I'm dying without them! O.o you don't want me to die, right? JK JK! Anywayz, thank for reading, I don't own Hush, Hush, and sorry this took so long! **


	3. Chapter 3

Well, the life of the party was just ruined. To me, it was ruined. Stalker guy, AKA, my History partner, was here. I mentally slapped Korra, and hissed, "Why is that thing here?!" She looked confused, and said, "Who?" I pointed to Stalker, and said, "_That_. Why is _that _thing here?" She narrowed her eyes, and said, "What do you have against Raphael? It's not like he left a note at your house." I gave her such a look, and she said, "Oh. He left a note, didn't he?" She pulled a Dobby, and said, "Bad Korra!"  
I rolled my eyes, and slowly opened my door. I stared at Korra's house, and my thoughts filled with dread. I stepped out of the car, and slowly walked towards the door. I heard the music inside, and groaned. I took a deep breath, and pushed open the door.

How do I put this nicely? Oh, I know. It was a disaster. Drunks everywhere, sleazy morons and their sleazy girlfriends, and worst of all, Raphael standing in the corner, gazing through the crowd, as if he's looking for someone. His eyes settled on me, and I felt unexplainably uncomfortable. I felt the heat burning on my cheeks, but I refused to back down. Then some red-head comes and tugs his sleeve, and his gaze is broken from me. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

The only one who didn't look drunk was . . . Kent. Kent McKuller, with his checkered sneakers, his dark brown hair that hung down to his ears, his button-up shirt carelessly rolled up at his elbows. Kent, with his light blue jeans, and his sarcastic grin, and his blue eyes. I smiled to myself as I passed by him on the stairway, and saw him give me a second glance. I made my way to Korra's room up the stairs, and shut the door. I looked in her mirror, and saw a very bubbly Hispanic girl standing in front of me. She had a very big smile, and her hair was curly. Her brown eyes were very enthusiastic, and she was tall and lanky.

She was a stranger.

But why, I couldn't recognize. I grinned, and "borrowed" some of Korra's vanilla lip gloss. I applied some, and ruffled my hair some. I went back across the room, and opened the door, only to find Raphael at the door. I shrieked, and slammed the door shut. I could feel him trying to open the door, but I pressed my full weight against it. I was terrified that he was going to come and kill me. I know, it sounds cliché. But I was terrified. I felt his full weight go against the door, and eventually, he pushed me off, and burst into the room. I stared at him, scared out of my wits.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice shaky. I hated my voice sounding so small. He just stared at me like a maniac, and said nothing. Now I was mad. "What do you want?" I repeated, annoyed. He still said nothing. I tried to slip out the door, but he grabbed my arm. Good God, how strong he was! "Let me go!" I shrieked, tugging. He shook his head, and said in a rough voice, "Sorry, Emery, can't do that." I looked up at him, and immediately my eyes locked with his.

"Let me go," I whispered, my eyes brimming with tears that threatened to fall. Before he had time to say anything, I screamed, "Korra! Korra!" In less than five seconds, she had bounded up the stairs, and ripped his arm off mine. She glared at him. "Get out," she growled. "Get out of my house." He nodded, and turned around, leaving. My breathing slowed, and as soon as I heard the door slam, I knew he was gone. I explained to Korra everything that had happened, and when I finished, she just shook her head, and said, "You applied some of my lip gloss?" I gaped at her, until I realized she was joking and burst out laughing.

She held her arm out to me, and I gladly took it. We went down the stairs to the party, and I followed Korra to the seats. We talked about the usual: How we thought that most guys were sexist pigs, all the girls were too anorexic, how to eat a gummy bear the right way. At least twenty minutes into the conversation, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see none other than Kent McKuller standing behind me. He flashed me a bright smile, and said, "Hey." I smiled back and said, "Hi."

Korra just rolled her eyes, and said, "I'm a person too, y'know. And I exist." Kent laughed, and sat down beside me. As soon as they exchanged greetings, I found myself looking at my locket, which was my all-time favorite necklace. I pushed it open, and I saw my Mom, and my Dad inside. I let myself wonder what it was like to not have a Mom that was always off on business trips, and a Dad who never had time for you, or your sister. I narrowed my eyes whenever I heard Korra say, "Oh, no, Emery doesn't have a boyfriend." My head snapped up and I shrieked, "What?!"

Korra turned towards me, as if she had forgotten I was there, and her cheeks turned a dark shade of pink. I could feel my cheeks heating as well, but I just said, "Please don't say anything about me in this boyfriend-girlfriend conversation. You know I hate these, so why pull me into your fun?" Korra turned a darker shade, making her look like a beet. I rolled my eyes, and looked around.

I had a strange feeling that someone in particular was here at the party, and I instantly knew who it was. Miranda McKay, the one people call 'The Red-headed Wonder,' was at this very party. Her snooty little nose was held high, and her shoes clanked on the floor. I snorted as I saw the wannabes right behind her. I didn't like the sleazy outfit she was wearing. You could practically see her underwear, and the way it clung to her wasn't too pleasing. And it was outright pink, that's for sure.

Kent made an annoyed sound, and said, "I really prefer to stay over here with you guys. She bothers me." I glanced over at him, and could practically feel the radiation coming off of his smile at me. I watched as RHW made her way through the crowd, and over to her boyfriend, Nickolas Ride. I watched as she smiled, and talked in her whiny voice. I wanted to go over there, and tell her what a hussy she is, ask her boyfriend what he saw in her, but I decided against it. It would only cause trouble, and lord knows I hate trouble.

I turned back to Kent, who was talking to Korra about Harry Potter. I rolled my eyes, and as they paused in the middle of their conversation, I muttered lowly but to where they could hear me, "And what am I? Chopped liver?" I propped an elbow on my knee, and placed my chin in my hand. Kent looked at me and said, "No, you're not chopped liver. You smell better, and you look better. Trust me, I know what chopped liver looks like, and I was in bed for the next week, just from the sight of it." He made a gagging sound, and I laughed. A hair came into his face, and I had an urgent feeling to brush it away, but I restrained myself.

I couldn't ruin anything with my unruly thinking. Besides, he beat me to it. He was adorable, and he didn't even know it. How could he not know?

After the party, Korra drove me home, and I walked to the front door. I grabbed my keys in my pocket, and started jiggling the key in the handle. As soon as I opened the door, I began feeling conscious that there was someone behind me. I looked around, and saw a dark figure walking down the sidewalk. I quickly went inside, locked the door behind me, and watched the figure through the window over my couch. Its head was fixed in a gaze at my bedroom window. And, before my eyes, the figure took his hood down, and I knew who he was.

Raphael shrugged off his jacket, and did something that would change everything, something that made it to where I couldn't go back to my old life ever again—he arched his back, _crooked black wings sprouting from his back_, and _flew to my window. _

**Hey guyz! This is better than most of my stories, so please tell me how yu think I did in the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS, I DON'T OWN HUSH,HUSH. NO MATTER HOW HARD I PUT IT ON MY LIST TO SANTA O.O **

**ALSO, I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! YOU SAW THAT I PUT IN FANG'S NAME! SORRY JP! I HAD TO PUT SOMETHING IN THERE, AND I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE! **

**BYE! **


	4. Chapter 4

That's right, my _window. _I watched as he flew up to my window, and stared at where he had been in shock for a moment. Then I raced upstairs, and burst into my room to find—nothing. Nothing was out of place, nobody was in my room. I was about to leave when I saw a shadow in the corner. I stared through the doorway, and made my way into the center of the room.

I whispered-called, "Hello? Is anyone in here?" Then I pulled a Dobby. Why would I have to whisper in my own room? "Hello?" I said louder. Again, I saw the shadow in the corner move the slightest bit. I faced it, and asked, "Who are you? Raphael?" A car passed by, and the lights shined in the corner just for a moment. A pale face with black eyes shown, face twisted into a frown.

The shadow—no, _Raphael_, crossed the room from the corner, looking transparent. I frowned. Where were his wings? I moved back about two steps, and said, "What are you doing here?"

He didn't answer, just stared at me with those onyx eyes. They were warm, cold, curious, and furious all in one. His hair fell into his face, covering one of his eyes, but he didn't try to move it. I got that same feeling I had when I wanted to move the hair from Kent's eyes, but I was hesitant. Then I slowly moved forward, and reached up towards his face. He flinched a little, but barely. I moved the hair from his face, and saw that he was still a little furious.

I flinched away. I didn't want to touch him. He scared me. He softened his stance a little, and he didn't seem so mad anymore.

I turned away, and asked, "Are you even going to speak to me?" I heard him come up behind me, but I still didn't turn around. "Yes," came the very soft reply. I moved forward and sat on my bed. I picked through the trash, and searched until my fingers found the small note that was crumpled.

I picked it up, and handed it to him without looking at him, and asked, "Is this yours?" He said, "Yes."

"Are you going to answer me in complete sentences?"

"No."

"Do you have friends that are like you?"

"Yes."

"Do I know any of them?"

Hesitation, then a very quiet, "Yes."

"What are you?"

No answer.

I looked at him then, where he had sat beside me. "What are you?" I repeated softly. He looked right at my eyes, and said, "You really haven't figured it out?" I threw up my hands, and shrieked, "It speaks! In complete sentences!"

He rolled his eyes. I answered, "No, I really haven't." He sighed, and said, "Do you know anything about Nephilim and fallen angels?" I said, "Fallen angels are those who were cast out of Heaven for awful deeds, and the Nephilim are their children. Right?" He nodded.

"What happens to the fallen angels? What happens to their wings?" he asked. He was all seriousness, nothing else.

"They're ripped out by the Archangels, or any other angel that comes around them. Is that why you're wings are all crumpled?" I added. He shook his head. "Mine are ripped out." He turned around, and I gasped. A bloody V was made in his grey shirt on his back. I slowly scooted away.

I stared at him in utter horror, and said quietly, "You're a fallen angel." He nodded. I opened my mouth again, and said, "Oh my fricking God. I have a fallen angel in my room." The words were processed, and I said, "You're a fallen angel! OH MY FRICKING GOD! YOU'RE A FRICKING FALLEN ANGEL!"  
He frowned, and said, "We've already established this, Emery." I rolled my eyes, and suddenly a new thought came to me. I stared right at him, and said quietly, "How did I watch you fly to my bedroom window if you had no wings?"

He answered, "Maybe your mind was playing tricks on you." He shrugged. "Let me see them again," I said. He turned back around, and I lifted his shirt up to the scar. I brought my fingers down on it, and instantly, the world started spinning.

When I opened my eyes, I was in an empty house. I looked around, and saw Raphael was flipping through channels on a couch. I looked over the walls towards a calendar. May of 2012.

A couple months before I met him. Somehow, I knew that if I tried to talk to him, he couldn't hear me, so I kept silent. The front door opened, and a strawberry blond waltzed in. She looked bubbly, and very kleptomatic. For some reason, I instantly hated her.

I didn't know why, but an evil vibe came off of her like a reeking onion. I watched as she slowly moved towards Raphael, taking little twirls, and stopped right in front of him, smiling flirtatiously.

Raphael looked up at her in a bored expression, and said, "Oh, hello, Kate. Stopping by again?"

He sounded a little irritated, but either she ignored it, or didn't hear it, because Kate said in a low voice, "You know it, honey." He rolled his eyes, and said, "Kate, I am going to put this nicely. Please get out of my apartment right now and never come back." I snickered.

Kate didn't leave, she just said, "Can't do that, Raphy. The Archangels have an assignment for you to do." Raphael rolled his eyes again, and said, "What is it?"

Kate said, "You have to save a human life. And this one is a feisty one." She smiled, but her eyes were furious. Raphael said, "Who is it?" Kate then said, "Emery Martinez." The blood ran cold in my body as Raphael narrowed his brow, as if in recognition. I raised an eyebrow, and fell into unconsciousness as the scene was ripped away from me to the present day.

I shook my head and fell off the bed into the wall. "Ow," I muttered. I rubbed my head and looked up. Raphael was staring at me. "What did you see?" he asked. I shook my head, and said, "Please leave." Raphael asked again, "What did you see?" I stood up, and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling him towards my window. "Get out," I said furiously. "I don't need saving."

He grabbed my wrist, and said, "I was _assigned _to protect you. You don't _get a choice_." I glared at him. "I know the stories," I said. "You save a human life; you get your precious wings and get bumped back into Heaven. I'm your one-way ticket to Paradise, aren't I? Well, I don't need protecting. I don't need saving. Now let _go of me_." He let go of my wrist, and said, "I can't leave until my job is done. Remember that." Then he left out of the room from the window, leaving me standing in the middle of my room, staring at open space.

I shut my window, and locked it. I didn't want him coming back. I turned on my radio to try to calm me down. Immediately I calmed down. My favorite song was on, and I started to dance and sing. I twirled around my room, and started singing, "Mama cut out pictures of houses for years. From better homes and garden magazine. Plans were drawn and concrete poured, nail by nail and board by board; Daddy gave life to Mama's dream. Thought if I could touch this place or feel it, this brokenness inside me might start healing; out here it's like I'm someone else. I thought that maybe I could find myself. If I could just come in, I swear I'll leave; won't take nothing but a memory from the house that built me." I hummed the rest as I walked down the hall, and downstairs. I heard my sister playing her guitar, and smiled.

I sat down on the couch, and as my eyes got droopy, and I was losing consciousness, I felt a blanket come over my shoulders, and somebody laying me down.

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been writing lately, I had a writer's block! DX don't hate me! Anyway, I would like to thank all the people for reviews, and for putting up with my eternity of writing! Suggest what I should write next.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUSH, HUSH SERIES OR MAXIMUM RIDE (SEE IN EARLIER CHAPTER) **

**COPYRIGHT HANALUE2202**


End file.
